Reborn
by COZYPenguin
Summary: Yohji falls unconscious and Aya battles with the thought of losing him. Implied yaoi, spoilers for Weiß Kreuz Glühen episodes 12-13


TITLE: Reborn  
AUTHOR: COZYPenguin  
FANDOM: Weiß Kreuz (Glühen)  
PAIRING: YohjixAya, YohjixAsuka  
RATING: PG  
WARNINGS: implied yaoi, spoilers for Weiß Kreuz Glühen episodes 12/13  
SUMMARY: Yohji falls unconscious and Aya battles with the thought of losing him.  
COMMENTS: the slashy take on Glühen, episode 13.  Well, the first half of the episode anyway.  I'll justify the rest of the episode in another fic...  Also, re-reading this, it feels a bit rushed?  I may re-write it again, I just feel that I should get this off my chest for now.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Weiß characters.  Otherwise it would be a lot slashier and Yohji would never have had his hair lopped off.  
ADDITIONAL NOTES: See end of fic.  
  
  
  
_"No matter how bad it looks or how many sins I have to bear, I choose to accept this reality.  You're nothing more than a dead man if you lose your own heart." -Aya, Glühen, episode 12_  
  
..........Reborn..........  
  
  
Aya's gaze drifted out to the wreckage beyond, his younger teammates safe in the helicopter hovering above.  
  
_"Yohji.  Don't leave me.  Not yet.  Please be okay... Yohji."  
  
_He waited for the debris to settle down and made his way to the pile of rubble that he and his lover had nearly killed each other in.  And when he got there, he was almost sure Yohji would be dead.  
  
He found him there, under so much of the fallen pieces of the building.  He was more surprised that he even found his body, let alone the fact that yes, Yohji was still breathing, albeit unconscious; Aya's katana gleaming in his hand.  Aya let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding as he dragged the lifeless body to a clearing and signaled the helicopter to take them away.  
  
...................................  
  
The three assassins watched their teammate in his comatose state.  A thousand thoughts raced through Aya's head.  
  
_"This was Taketori-related," _his mind kept screaming. _"Now it's Yohji instead of Aya-chan."_  
  
Aya wasn't sure he could live through this nightmare again.  He just prayed Yohji would wake up.  How could things turn out this way?  After they had all gotten back together again.  It wasn't fair things had to change.  
  
He scoffed at his own thoughts.  Fair?  Life wasn't fair.  He should know that better that anyone by now.  He was just afraid that the one person who made life worth living might never be awake again.  And Aya couldn't wait for Yohji the way he waited for Aya-chan.  
  
Ken and Omi left Aya alone with Yohji.  Left him alone with his morbid thoughts.  Aya almost thought about crying.  Almost.  Then he laughed.  Out loud.  He laughed so loud; hoped it was loud enough to penetrate Yohji's soul.  
  
"You hear that Yohji?  I'm laughing!" Aya stumbled through his laughter.  "Now you know what it sounds like!"  
  
He fell to his knees beside Yohji's bed in a fit of laughter.  And he couldn't stop if he wanted to.  His insincere laugh promised an even colder exterior then before, should he ever stop.  
  
And then he did stop, suddenly, at the sound of footsteps before him; footsteps that interrupted whatever it was he was trying to accomplish.  Maybe he'd just gone mad.  
  
Aya turned around briskly to face the nurse before him.  
  
"Visiting hours are over Mr. Fujimiya," she said coldly.  
  
"Let me just leave him these," Aya stated firmly as he set a bouquet of roses in the vase at Yohji's bedside table.  Had Yohji awoken now he'd know exactly who had delivered them.  After all, the rose was Aya's signature flower.  
  
The nurse nodded and Aya caught the name on her nametag as he headed toward the door.  It was a name that made him stop in his tracks for just a second as it registered.  
  
Her name was Asuka.  
  
...................................  
  
Asuka stepped back into Yohji's room carrying a bouquet of violets.  She plucked the roses out of the vase and replaced them with her violets, discarding the roses in the process.  
  
She turned, prepared to leave the room, but couldn't.  Not without one last look at Yohji.  God, but he was so handsome, even unconscious as he was.  She wondered, had she met him before if they would have hit it off.  And she wanted to be with him, even now.  From that moment she promised herself that she would wait for this mystery man to wake up so she might somehow claim him as her own.  
  
The smell of violets was thick in the air.  
  
Yohji began to stir.  
  
...................................  
  
_Ring._  
  
The phone.  Aya answered.  
  
"Hello?"_ -depressed_  
  
"Aya, it's Rex.  I have some news regarding Balinese." _-unfeeling  
_  
"What is it?" _-hopeful  
  
_"Yohji is awake."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He's awake and he's healthy."  
  
"When is he permitted to leave?"  
  
"Well... he isn't."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Yohji appears to have amnesia.  He can't remember anything at all.  When he woke up, he didn't even know his name.  He won't confide in anyone except his nurse.  He doesn't want to leave and there's no way we could convince him to come back to Weiß.  We couldn't do that to him.  This Yohji wouldn't understand."  
  
(A sigh) "Thank you." _-click_  
  
"Who was that?" Ken wondered, almost knowing who it was.  
  
"Rex.  Yohji's awake."  
  
"Is he okay?" Omi inquired.  
  
"Physically, he's fine.  But he has amnesia.  He's not coming back."  
  
Ken and Omi exchanged looks of disbelief.  
  
"Aya?" Omi began.  
  
"I'm going for a walk."  
  
...................................  
  
_"So he got what he wanted."_ Aya mused.  _"That bastard."_  
  
He trudged along the sidewalk, absent-mindedly headed toward the hospital Yohji was still residing in.  When he got there, he immediately asked to see him, then slipped up to his room.  Knocking on the door, he entered the room to find Yohji sitting on the bed, his arms around his nurse, Asuka.  His heart stopped.  
  
"Can I speak to Yohji... alone?"  Aya asked.  
  
"Yes, but you'll have to make it quick.  Yohji doesn't remember any of his friends and I don't want you frightening him," she said simply.  
  
Aya nodded.  Asuka left the room.  
  
"You don't remember me?" It was more a statement that a question.  
  
Yohji shook his head.  Aya smiled.    
  
"And Asuka, who is she?"  
  
"That's my wife... didn't you know?"  
  
"No I didn't.  Did you love her?"  
  
"I love her now.  I can't live in the past, but I know she is in my future."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Aya brought his hand up to Yohji's trembling face and ran his fingers through his hair.  Closed his eyes and took in his smell.  He could never have him back.  
  
Aya dropped a rose in Yohji's lap.  
  
"See ya around, Kudoh," he said as he walked through the door.  
  
Yohji sat, stunned as he held the flower in his hands.  
  
...................................  
  
Asuka was waiting outside.  
  
"You love him?" Aya asked, bluntly.  
  
"Yes," came her reply.  
  
"If you hurt him, I'll never forgive you.  I'll make you regret the day you ever took him for yourself."    
  
He left.  She stood, stunned.  
  
...................................  
  
Aya left the hospital; left Yohji forever.  
  
Aya remembered that all good things come to an end and he remembered that good things never last for him.  
  
Yohji, the Yohji Aya had once loved, was dead.  This was some other being in Yohji's body.  Aya returned home, leaving Yohji, leaving love, leaving everything he lived for behind.  And somehow, knowing Yohji was happy was enough.  Strange that he would find love with a woman bearing the same name as the woman who had haunted him his entire life.  Maybe that was the way it was supposed to be.  After all, it was better to have loved and lost and if it weren't for Asuka, Aya and Yohji would have never met.  
  
It was Asuka that brought Yohji to him.  And in the end, it was Asuka that took him away.  
  
...................................  
  
ADDITIONAL AUTHOR'S NOTES: I couldn't remember the flowers that were in Yohji's room after the roses weren't there so I just threw in violets.  I may change that later if I have confirmation as to what exactly they are.


End file.
